Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution Episode Guide
These are the episodes of Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution. Season 1 Episode 1: It's Hero Time! Part 1 Pilot. When Ken's father, the legendary Ben 10,000, goes missing, the Sons of Vilgax and Ghostfreak combine and become Zs'Skagax. Now, Ken must find his father to help him stop them, with his recalibrated Cryptomatrix, known as the Helotrix. Episode 2: It's Hero Time! Part 2 While looking for Ken's father, Ken, Gwendolyn, and Devlin run into Zs'Skagax and his evil minions: the Chimerian Army combined with Ghostfreak's minions! Episode 3: Friend or Fiend The gang runs into a mysterious Petrosapien, known as Gryn, who claims his people is being attacked by an evil spirit. Episode 4: Secrets While chasing Forever Knights, the gang comes across the Rustbucket. While looking around, they spot something about Grandpa Max's past. Episode 5: Chimps Ahoy Simien and Vorkus travel to Earth after an accident, and they meet Ken, Gwendolyn, and Devlin. Now they must stop the new Forever Pirates before they are able to get Simien's Polytrix. Episode 6: Ragnarok's Revenge Ragnarok kidnapps Kevin's son, Devlin, in an act of revenge, and Kevin is determinded to get him back. Episode 7: A Small Problem During an accident during a project, Devlin is turned into a baby, and Ken and Gwendolyn must find a cure while Gwen and Kevin protect Devlin from the Forever Pirates. Episode 8: Aggregor's Vengeance Aggregor returns, as Ultimate Aggregor again, and he's attacking the gang. Now Ken must use the Helotrix to take down Aggregor once and for all. Episode 9: Time Tangled Ken and the gang accidentally go back in time to the Highbreed invasion. Now the young Ben, Gwen, and Kevin must help Ken, Gwendolyn, and Devlin get back to the present. Episode 10: The Return of Ben 10,000 Part 1 Ken, Gwendolyn, and Devlin finally have found Ben 10,000 after several months of searching. But now they have a bigger threat. Zs'Skagax has invaded Earth, so now Ken, Gwendolyn, Devlin, and Ben 10,000, with the help of old friends, must stop the invasion. Episode 11: The Return of Ben 10,000 Part 2 Now that the gang has defeated all Zs'Skagax's minions, they've finally reached Zs'Skagax himself. Who will win? Who will lose? Season 2 Episode 1: Journey to 1,000 Lifetimes Timeking, a new villain, brings three of the worst people from movies to life to fight Ken. They're Darth Vader, the Joker, and Megatron. Now Ken must use new aliens to take down the villians. Episode 2: Revenge of Daggergor Aggregor's brother, Daggergor, discovers Aggregor's death and comes after Ken and Ben for revenge. Now Ken must use the full power of the Helotrix to stop the powerful Osmosian. Episode 3: Best Vacation Ever Ben and Ken plan to go on vacation, but accidentally crash on Vilgaxia. Now they must battle a fierce Vilgax and the Chimerian Army. Episode 4: Alien Grudge Match Ken and Devlin get backstage passes to a WWE match. But when things go wrong, and they injure Undertaker and Big Show, Ken and Devlin must take the two wrestlers' place against John Cena and Mark Henry. Episode 5: Dark Darkstar plans to steal the Ultimatrix from Ben Tennyson and use it to upgrade his own power. Now Ken must rescue his father after he was kidnapped by Darkstar. Episode 6: Boot Camp After being framed for robbing a bank, Ken and Devlin are sent to boot camp by their father, where they will receive hard discipline. Unbeknowest to them, Dr. Animo is running the boot camp, plotting to use the Helotrix to create his fusion creatures. Episode 6: ''Be-Witched '' Hex and Charmcaster return and seek out Gwendolyn Tennyson, so they can use her for their evil deeds. Meanwhile, Gwen and Ken search for them. Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales Category:Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution Episodes